Boredom
by Ita-ta
Summary: NaruSakuSasu. Oneshot. Tsunade would never let the three of them get bored never, ever, ever, again. Please R&R.


**This is the third in a series of stories that were created from my previous fic, "Twenty Men." The theme number can be explained once you read it. I am proud to dedicate "Project: Twenty Men" to **_**Aloha.Laney. **_**She's a dear friend.**

Title: Boredom  
Author: Ita-ta  
Pairings: NaruSakuSasu  
Theme: #12  
Rating: T for teenagers.  
Disclaimer: All Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Note: Please review, they fuel my writing drive.  
Summary: Tsunade would never let them get bored never, ever, ever, again.

Boredom

"I'm bored," Naruto said, having a slight whining tone to his voice.

"I don't care," Sasuke replied with a sigh, "dobe."

"I am too," Sakura agreed.

All three of the former team seven were sitting on top of the gates to Konoha. No, they were not on guard duty as they had been the day before. They simply sat there because it was the highest point where they could get a decent bit of wind and the trees shadowed them from the sweltering heat that was Konohakagure's summery season.

Sakura was sitting in between the two boys and Naruto had laid his head on her shoulder. Sasuke sat on her left with his back leaning on her forearm.

They all had become very close friends, excelling in all fields of being an ANBU team. They functioned well and were seamless. Some of the citizens of Konoha questioned if they were _too _close and they were right to question it. However, there was no evidence behind it, they all shared an apartment because they were best friends and they were on a team together because they function well and compliment each other. Therefore there wasn't any solid evidence that Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke all were lovers.

Of course not, that would be insane.

Not.

In reality they also chose this place to sit because it was away from the sentries and prying eyes of Konoha citizens. In actuality, Naruto was nuzzling Sakura's neck lovingly and Sasuke was leaning against her forearm in a form of affection. His hand looked like it was hanging limply over the side, concealed by the edge when in reality, it was gripping on Sakura's as he fought a migraine.

"Sorry teme, I forgot about your migraine." Naruto's voice lowered several decibals.

"It's alright," Sasuke replied softly with another sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix it?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

Sasuke groaned and shook his head, his hair brushing Sakura's cheek. "No, you're exhausted as it is," He stated.

He was right. The boys had come into the hospital after hearing that she had endured five surgeries today. They each gave her a scolding about chakra usage and that no matter how many times she saved a life there was always a next one. When she protested that, that was why she had to keep going they stated that there were other doctors that could help patients. She had exhausted most of her chakra supply and Naruto lent her some of his and they ventured out into the village and ended up at the gates.

"But--" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"It's a migraine, teme's not going to die." Naruto said in a strangely fierce voice for such a small problem. People would say he was strangely overreacting and others would say he cared.

"I know," Sakura sighed. "He may not be near death but I still don't like when he's in pain," Her lower lips jutted out slightly in a small pout.

At this Sasuke whirled around to a sitting position and stared at her intensely. "You are the dumbest smart person I know! Naruto's chakra is the only thing holding you up right now!" He snarled, gripping her hand tightly.

"Sasuke--you're hurting me," Sakura said softly and avoided his gaze.

"Sorry." His grip loosened and he turned around to his original position once more. He closed his eyes tiredly.

"Jeez Sasu, you're like the queen bitch of mood-swings." Naruto muttered after a few moments of silence.

A few more moments of silence ensued and then there was a high-pitched sound as if it was a stifled giggle. Five seconds passed and then Sakura burst into quiet giggles. Naruto chuckled and Sasuke turned around, a small smile on his face. At this, both Naruto and Sakura broke into uproarious laughter.

"I don't know what's more funny, him calling you 'Sasu' or 'the queen bitch of mood swings'," Sakura giggled.

"I'd prefer Sasu, thanks," Sasuke feigned a frown when Naruto's eyes turned to saucers. Then his face broke into a smile. Naruto and Sakura were probably the only ones that could break his icy facade. Kakashi probably could too, but he had never tried.

"Sasu-kun, oh Sasu-kun, I've always wanted to call you that," Naruto turned his voice girlish and emphasized the 's' sounds.

Sasuke's gaze turned dark and he gave Naruto a smirk that gave Naruto shivers. Any bystander would assume that he was shivering because Sasuke was giving him a death glare but no, the look was not anger, it was _lust_. Naruto felt a slight rush went Sasuke looked at him like that.

"I'm sure you have, _Naru-kun_," Sasuke smirked darkly and Sakura started to pout.

"I feel left out," Sakura stated leaning back with a sigh. As a result both boys' heads landed on her lap.

"Saku-chan, I'd never mean to leave you out," Naruto squirmed uneasily after hearing her dejected tone. "Seriously."

"_Sa-ku-ra_, I'm sure you know that," Sasuke let each syllable of her name in a languid sound, making her shiver involuntarily. Naruto was endearing in his proclaimations and Sasuke was more smooth with it.

"Oh thank-you," Sakura tried to sound dissatisfied but it came out more breathless. She cursed her stupid voice in betraying her.

You're welcome," To equally seductive voices chimed together.

Sakura could have sworn that her heart skipped a few beats. "Um, w-we have t-to go to Ino's thing tonight don't w-we?" She asked, stammering a little. Again she cursed her voice for failing her.

Both boys groaned at the same time.

"Why do we have to even go?" Sasuke asked, a frown marring his normally blank features.

"She's my best friend!" Sakura defended.

"It's stupid," Naruto muttered.

"It...could be fun." Sakura said uncertainly.

"See?" Naruto said excitedly, "you're even uncertain about it." It was as if that, alone, was reason enough not to go.

"C'mon, what about exploring history?" Sakura asked, an endearing look in her eyes.

"We read to do that, besides, it's pointless to do a whole bunch of contests for fun," Sasuke pointed out, "we don't gain anything."

"Yeah who'd want to squish up together in a freaking shack?" Naruto agreed.

"It's stupid," Sasuke grumbled.

"In the nineteen-twenty's there wasn't much to do, people do ridiculous things when they're bored." Sakura stated, a matter-of-fact tone leaking into her voice.

"You got that right," Naruto blew a piece of his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not going," Sasuke stated resolutely.

At this Sakura placed her hand on each side of his head.

"Sakura! I told you--" He couldn't continue as a tremor ran thoughout his body. Her healing chakra just felt so _good_. His eyes fluttered shut invouluntarily as his body relaxed lake a pile of silly putty.

"Wha--? Oh." Naruto has wondered what had happened as his eyes had closed but he realized Sakura had started healing Sasuke.

"You twit!" The first thing that flew out her mouth was an insult as she found out what had been the cause of his migraine. "HOW LONG DID YOU USE YOUR SHARINGAN THE LAST MISSION UCHIHA SASUKE?!" She burst out.

"...All the time...?" He said in a very small voice.

Naruto was having a difficult time not bursting out in sniggers at his best friend. Sakura was the only one that could intimidate Sasuke.

Sakura looked like she was going to continue but she deflated suddenly. "You're an idiot you now that?" She sighed and continued her ministrations.

Sasuke didn't respond as he felt her chakra help his in clearing the pathways to his eyes and erasing the chakra build-up. It had been several years and Sakura had helped Kakashi countless times to ease the pain on his sharingan. She still often helped him. Therefore she knew just about everything about the bloodline as the owner.

"So we're going?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Sakura answered, leaving no room for movement.

"Jeez Saku-chan, you can still be terrifying even when you're about to collapse. " Naruto mumbled.

"Whoopee." She drawled dryly. She removed her hands from Sasuke's temples and let out a sigh. Naruto's hand reactively grabed onto her shirt to keep her from falling backwards.

"Teme, you made her tired," Naruto complained.

Sasuke's eyes were already open and in a millisecond, Sakura was laying with her head on his lap under the nearest tree and Naruto was on the ground, having fallen off the gate.

"HEY TEME! THAT WAS NOT COOL!" Naruto bellowed, flickering to sit next to them.

"Naruto be quiet," Sakura whined curling into a ball and leaning more into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke shot Naruto a look that said, "Ha."

Naruto frowned and then, as if he had an idea, his whole face brightened. Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke's mouth opened to gasp in surpise but he couldn't because Naruto used that to force his tongue in. It expertly swept over Sasuke's cheeks, his tongue, underneath his tongue and the sensitive spot on the roof of Sasuke's mouth.

He made a deep rumbling noise in his throat of approval as Sasuke shuddered visibly. He gripped onto Sakura whom was enjoying his warmth.

When Naruto puled away, Sasuke let out a small moan of satisfaction and Sakura giggled slightly. "Fine, we'll go," Sasuke conceded after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Great," Sakura smiled and her fingers lifted the hem of his shirt up and she nuzzled her nose into his belly button.

Naruto cuddled in too, his arm around Sakura's waist securely and his head resting on the crook of Sasuke's neck. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's backs rested against the tree, both of their legs were stretched out. Sakura lay in between on their laps and her head was curled onto Sasuke, her legs stretching out and twining with Naruto's.

They all fell into blissful oblivion.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Wake up, we're going to be late!" Sakura's panicked voice roused the boys from their sleep.

"What?" Naruto asked, a whining tone leaking into his voice.

"For Ino's thing, we slept all afternoon!" She answered.

She was right. Night had set in, the shadows becoming longer and there was considerably less light.

"Well then, let's go," Sasuke had hauled himself up and then he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up as well.

Together, they made their way to where Ino said to meet, Sakura leading the way. The wind breezed past them, ruffling her short hair and beige skirt that covered her black spandex shorts. It made Sasuke's white shirt ruffle and whipped Naruto's blonde hair around.

They finally reached their destination and was met by a screech.

"HARUNO SAKURA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ino asked. Well she screeched.

"Having a nap," Sakrua answered. Then she winced inwardly, knowing that would suggest some things when she arrived with Naruto _and_ Sasuke, late.

Ino was oblivious though and she shrugged. "Don't be late again, forehead girl."

"Sorry Ino-pig." Sakura answered. "What activity are we on now?"

"The last one. C'mon over to the crowd and then I'll explain."

"Okay," Sakura followed her best friend and the two boys followed their cherry blossom.

They mixed in with the rookie nine and some of the other ninjas that thy ad become comrades with. "Okay in trees, you will head out to find your tent marked with pictures of each of you, then you have to stay in the tent all night except for the necessities. You have to set up traps for anything around the area and use all your methods of doing so. I have each of the names out here...who wrote this?!" Ino asked.

"The Hokage," Shikamaru drawled.

"Okay then... Team One is Shikamaru, Temari and Kankurou. Team Two is Gaara, Hinata and Kiba. Team Three is Neji, Tenten and Lee. Team Four is Chouji, Shino and I. Team Five is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Ino stated. "Any questions?"

She was met with silence. "Alright...go!' She stated. The area cleared in an instant.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had headed north and then split up in three directions, Sasuke west, Sakura east and Naruo kept going north. South was back where they started. They covered ground quickly. Sakura was the one to find the tent.

"Flower, Whiskers, do you read me?" She asked, using their codenames into the microphone they always wore.

"Read you loud and clear Spin." Naruto's voice crackled into the static.

"Copy that," She stated. "Whiskers?" She voiced into the microphone uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry, Flower, Spin." Sasuke voice answered. "Came in contact with a genjutsu, I think one of the teams have set up already. I'm assuming it was Fly." He explained.

Neji's code name was Fly, they worked with him on a couple ANBU missions.

"Alright Whiskers, Flower, come back to me and be late." Sakura was so used to being in ANBU she spoke in code when in a mission-type scenario. 'Be late' meant for them to come as quickly as they could.

"I'm thinking of playing some shougi so keep your eyes out for my checkmate." She stated into the radio. It meant she would be setting up some traps and she was warning them of the danger.

"Alright over and out." Sasuke's voice answered quietly into the static again.

Sakura started to set up traps, advanced genjutsu, several chakra strings, a quake in the ground that would explode the moment one stepped on it. She thought she had done enough and the boys could add more when they got here. Speaking of which, it had been a half-hour and it was getting pretty dark. She wondered where they could have run off to.

She almost fell over in surprise when Naruto and Sasuke appeared on either side of her. They were always good at that. "Hello," She greeted.

"Hn," Sasuke answered in a non-committal grunt.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Very well, we both set up our traps." Naruto looked apologetically at her. "That's why we took so long to get here." He explained.

Sakura looked to Sasuke for confirmation.

"Hn." he then did something only Sasuke would do, so as to prove his identity. He leaned over and kissed Sakura full on the lips. When he pulled away, Sakura nodded determinedly. He declined his head a little, accepting her decision.

"Kakashi's best friend was Obito when he was younger. Obito was a Uchiha." Naruto stated solemnly.

Sakura nodded and signally for all of them to head into the tent and as they were heading in, Naruto took off the picture. Sakura smiled, as the ten was spacious enough for them to move around in.

"What was the point of this, we all know how to survive the night in a fricking tent, we're bloody ANBU." Naruto complained.

"Whatever dobe, let's just go to sleep." Sasuke muttered.

"Alright," Naruto yawned.

Sasuke stood, her head two feet below the ceiling. She quickly undressed and dressed in a pair of baggy boxers and a billowing plum t-shirt, shamelessly aware that both boys' eyes watched her. They both pulled off their shirts but kept their bottoms on.

All three of them fell asleep together.

Sakura was the first to wake of all three of them. It was dawn, she could easily tell by the faint light spreading over the tent and shadows still there on the surface of the tent.

She carefully disentangled herself from her boys and slipped out of the tent into the dimly lit clearing. She looked at the sky and say the flash of brilliant colours blotch themselves over the sky. Night mixing in with day. All of the colours in between. It was a beautiful sight.

She didn't realize she was cold until she started to shiver. Then she was pulled into a warm embrace. She twisted her head slightly to see Sasuke looking up at the sky as she had. "Beautiful isn't it?" She whispered softly.

"Almost as much as you," He murmured softly, his onyx eyes penetrating deep into Sakura's. He leant his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

"It's incredible," A hushed voice entered the conversation as Naruto came to stand with them. He was looking at the sky in wonder, for the first time, he had reaized it was improtant to be quiet, for the world was silent with all of them standing there.

Sakura and Sasuke opened their arms so Naruto could join in on the hug. He did, wrapping an arm around each of their waists and kissing them each lovingly.

They all stood there for a few moments and enjoyed the beauty of the sunrise. Sakura didn't want the morning to continue. It was so incredible.

_Three weeks later._

A ferocious roar bit through the air, echoing into the whole of the fire country. "THOSE THREE!" Tsunade bellowed as she surveyed the ruins.

"She's going to kill us isn't she?" Naruto asked a little fearfully.

"Perhaps," Sasuke let out a groan.

"She won't, logically it wouldn't be smart of her to do so." Sakura stated reassuringly. "Sasuke's the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, you're the Jinchuuriki and I'm her surrogate daughter."

"Agreed." Sasuke stated. "She will give us an earful about it though."

"We can get out of here though," Naruto stated. "Sakura could you make a chakra scalpel?" He asked her, "is that the right word?"

"Yeah and yes I can." She concentrated her chakra and formed a scalpel. "What I don't understand is why she had all _three_ of us tied up." She frowned.

"Oh that's easy," Naruto murmured.

"The nurses did not wish for a chakra-powered fist in their face once you woke up and they though I was just too powerful Naruto would just try to escape." Sasuke answered.

Sakura started to cut her binds free. "Which is exactly what we're doing." Sakura stated.

"Precisely." The Uchiha answered.

"Why's she so mad? We didn't know boredom would cause this much wreckage. I mean it was only three training grounds, a quarter of the surrounding forest and a small shack." Naruto muttered.

"More like stage the first Great Ninja War." Sakura chuckled as she cut her hand free. She easily broke the rest of them with her inhuman strength and moved on to Naruto.

"Boredom isn't a justified excuse, dobe." Sasuke muttered to his lover.

"Oh. Well then, if we don't escape we're screwed." He answered back.

Sakura soon got Naruto free and the were in the middle of getting Sasuke's last rope when Tsunade burst into the door.

"Oh heheh, hi Tsunade-shishou." Sakura smiled innocently. Both she and Naruto had paused but Sasuke finally broke his rope.

"Time to go," He muttered and grabbed both of his lovers wrists. Before Tsunade could say something, Sasuke had flickered both Sakura and Naruto out of there, a ghost of a grin on his face.

That was the last time Tsunade would ever let the three of them get bored.


End file.
